


Fuck Me. No Seriously, Fuck Me!

by bonniebon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: And more sex, M/M, Sex, sexy sex sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebon/pseuds/bonniebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysandre is persuaded by his good friend Sycamore to move into his small condo near the Pokemon Lab in Lumiose since he has nowhere else to go after almost destroying the world and surviving the destruction of the Team Flare HQ. Both harbor strong feelings for each other, but after hooking up they end up as friends-with-benefits. Will they settle for that? Or will they ask for more?</p>
<p>Finally retired from being a Gym Leader and mayor, Drayden hands both of his duties down to Iris. He decides it's time to see the world, and move from Unova to Hoenn for shits giggles. After settling in Sootopolis City, under a recommendation from his colleague, Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four, he winds up hooking up with the current Gym Leader, Wallace, who falls deeply in love with Drayden. Sure, the guy is fuckable, pretty, but is Drayden ready for a serious relationship? He should be with his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck Me - Part One: Lysandre x Augustine

"Shush, Lysandre," Augustine said as he unzipped the man's pants and pulled out his stiff erection, "Oh la la~! I knew you were huge."

"Augustine, I-I don't think we should....ah" Lysandre moaned as Augustine swallowed him. There was no way in hell he was going to miss out on enjoying Lysandre. It had been one of his desires since they've been friends. He humored himself as he gagged on Lysandre's cock. By this time he had managed to take out his own dick and started to stroke it and he enjoyed himself. He looked up to see Lysandre flushed and panting which made him even more horny, despite the fact Lysandre kept fidgeting, trying to fight him.

"Look, Lysandre, it's just a blowjob," he huffed as he continued the blow job finding himself sucking on Lysandre's dangling balls, "Just a friendly blowjob from a friend."

* * *

_Just a blowjob?!_ Lysandre thought to himself as he struggled against his control, _I'm in love with you Augustine, this is more than a blow job. I wanna do m-more......._

"Ah!" he cried out in pleasure. He looked down at Augustine who was enjoying his balls. "Fuck!" he cried out against his better judgment.

"See?" Augustine said with a smirk, "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Lysandre said with a moan, "Damn good." Lysandre couldn't take it anymore, if Augustine wanted his dick, he'd get it. It didn't even matter if he was in love. Without any warning, he grabbed a handful of the professor's hair and shoved his erection down his throat. Augustine took it all, with a smile like the slut he was. Lysandre began thrusting, fucking Sycamore's hungry mouth.

* * *

_Sooooo good_ , Augustine thought taking the brutal pounding of his face. The choking sensation made him incredibly horny, and there was no way this blowjob was enough. He jerked back, surprising Lysandre who let go of his hair. Without giving a fuck, Augustine grabbed him by the shirt and smashed his lips against Lysandre's and forcing his tongue through.

* * *

The last thing Lysandre was expecting was kissing the professor. Not that he was complaining one bit, it just made him fall deeper in desire. Augustine was good, so good he was making Lysandre hot. He had no choice but to strip. He threw his jacket and tie off and pushed Augustine back, who conveniently stumbled onto the bed behind him.

"Strip," he commanded and he unbuttoned his shirt, pleased with himself as Augustine hurriedly rid himself of his clothes, exposing his slim, sexy, model-like physique. "Turn over," he ordered, watching as the professor obeyed. "Spread your legs," he said as he watched Augustine get on all fours, arch his back and spread his legs, exposing his pink hole.

"Mmmm," Lysandre hummed as he reared his hand back and slapped the hell out of Augustine's ass, making the professor yell in pleasure.

"Lysandre, ooh, didn't know you were the kinky type," Augustine mused moving his hips seductively, "Do it again, daddy." Lysandre obliged him, swinging harder and making contact, leaving a red hand print on the professor's ass. There was something enticing by being called 'daddy' that made Lysandre even hornier.

"Didn't peg you the kinky type either," he said smacking the professor again, "Keep calling me daddy."

"Yes sir, call me your bitch!" Augustine cried as Lysandre slapped his ass again.

"You fucking bitch," Lysandre said. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to fuck this man, and bad. He grabbed Sycamore by the ass and licked his taut hole vigorously, prepping it for his entrance. He was motivated by Augustine's cries of pleasure.

"Fuck me daddy," Augustine pleaded, "Fuck me, I need your dick, now!"

"My pleasure," Lysandre said as he rammed inside Augustine, causing the professor to scream. He did not waste a second before he began pounding Sycamore from behind.

* * *

Augustine was drooling, literally drooling. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head; he was in fucking heaven. Lysandre's cock was tearing him apart and he loved everyone second of it. "Daddy," he moaned loudly as he took Lysandre's pounding happily. He was so hard it hurt. "Fuck, I'm so hard, daddy." Augustine felt himself being turned over to face Lysandre. Finally taking in Lysandre's toned body was icing on the cake, he couldn't ask for more, until Lysandre's right hand found his neck and his left hand found his cock. He was being rammed, choked and stroked all at the same time.

"So f-fucking hot," he struggled to say as Lysandre's grip on his neck got harder, which meant Lysandre was close. "You're close, aren't you?"

"Very," Lysandre replied panting wildly, "I'm about to.....AHH!" He came in Augustine. Augustine burst as soon as he felt Lysandre's hot load in him. His toes curled.

"FUCK!" he cried as endured his intense orgasm. He managed the strength to grab Lysandre by the neck and bring him in for a sloppy, after-sex kiss, which lasted longer than it should have. He slipped out of bed and made his way for his own room, not caring that he was dripping Lysandre's cum from his ass; he didn't even pick up his clothes.

 

Once in his room, he ran to the bathroom and ran the shower. _He's the one_ , he thought to himself as the hot water stung his body, _I'm definitely in love with that big oaf, and if all I get is great sex, that's fine. I can live with it. I'll have to call in sick tomorrow, because there is no way possible I'll be able to work with my ass sore like it will be in the morning._

* * *

Lysandre wiped his face and sighed. _Fuck_ , he thought, _That Augustine is a fucking slut. How lucky can I get?_   Lysandre sat up bed, and chuckled at the trail of sperm Augustine left on the floor. He got up to clean it up, and decided he'd clean up too.

He ran cold water in the shower, and stepped in. He felt instant relief, and washed himself off. He thought back to their little encounter and found himself getting aroused again. He looked at his growing erection and smirked.

"Might as well," he said against the water as he began to jerk himself off, with Sycamore's naked body in his mind.

 


	2. Fuck Me - Part Two: Drayden x Wallace

Shortly after finally settling in Sootopolis City, Drayden eargerly introduced himself to the city's Gym Leader, Wallace. After accepting an invitation to go out drinking and drinking maybe a bit too much, Drayden has found himself in Wallace's bed, getting one hell of a blow job.

 

-

 

"Yeah," Drayden moaned as he forced Wallace down his cock, "Just like that, boy."

"I like it when you call me boy, Drayden," Wallace cooed as he went to take a breath before sucking Drayden down to the base of his cock, "It's so big and thick, smells and tastes like Grade A man."

"Mmmm," Drayden hummed and he took a handful of Wallace's silky hair into his hands and began bobbing his head down. His eyes rolled back as Wallace hungrily, and loudly slurped him, "Fuck, you're good, boy."

"Mhmm" Wallace mumbled in agreement, with his mouth stuffed with cock.

"Give me a turn," Drayden said pulling Wallace off of him, "I'll give you a real good, old school suck." Wallace obliged. Drayden wrapped his thumb and index finger around Wallace's balls and gave them a real good lickin' before he took them both into his mouth and sucked the hell out of them. Wallace stuck his fist in his mouth to muffle his scream of pleasure.

Drayden didn't stop there. He took Wallace's entire length in his mouth with ease, savoring the taste of the cock. He sucked all the way up, making sure to run his tongue up the shaft before swirling it deliciously around the head of Wallace's cock, giving it a rough, crisp suck before taking it back down to the base and repeating. He lost track of him doing this, admiring that Wallace was able to withstand it. He gave Wallace a rough kiss, gently scraping his teeth against Wallace's lips before making a show to lick and suck on his middle an index finger. Happy with how aroused Wallace became after seeing it, he shoved the two fingers in Wallace's tight hole, and continuing his onslaught on Wallace's dick.

It wasn't long before Wallace came fiercely in Drayden's with, with Drayden catching every squirt, until the last drop on his tongue before macking with Wallace, forcing him to swallow his own cum.

* * *

Wallace lost himself in desire after being forced to eat his own cum. This man is a god, he thought to himself admiring Drayden's buff physique. It's safe to say that to Wallace, it was love at first suck to the point he would foolishly accept a marriage proposal from Drayden at this particular moment. However, this moment was short lived by Drayden yanking Wallace by his cock and balls, and ramming into him with his big cock. Wallace yelped in pleasure as his cock immediately went hard despite him already experiencing a rough orgasm.

Drayden pounded his ass furiously and he loved it. Wallace's vision blurred, with nothing else but Drayden's glistening, sweaty muscles in view. Drayden showed no sign of slowing, as his thrusts became more savage. Wallace was sure his anus would tear, but gave no fucks. He was salivating at this point.

"Wallace, pinch my nipples as hard as you can," Drayden said panting, "That shit turns me the fuck on." Wallace obliged, first caressing Drayden's strong pecs before giving them a hard pinch and twist. Drayden grunted and began to thrust harder into Wallace. "Again, fuck, I'm so close." Wallace obliged once again, pinching them even harder and twisting them as hard as he could. Wallace himself was getting close as he could once again, as Drayden's hard grip on his privates never faltered.

"FUCK!" Drayden yelled as he began his intense orgasm. He growled and grunted after each pump of his hard dick, and squirt of his hot spunk in Wallace' ass. It turned Wallace on so much, he came once again, all over his abdomen and Drayden's hands.

They were sweaty, spent and satisfied. Wallace could tell Drayden was exhausted by the flush of his face and his panting.

"Shit," Drayden said catching his breath and collapsing on him, "I'm sorry, Wallace but I'm afraid I'm too tired to even move."

"I don't mind one bit," Wallace managed to say as he was being crushed by the hunk of man on top of him. They were a sticky mess, and it was so sexy. Wallace dared not move, he was breathing in Drayden's sweaty manly musk, and it was glorious. The rise and fall of Drayden's chest calmed Wallace, as his eyes began heavy. He weakly wrapped his arms around Drayden's strong back and found himself falling asleep not caring how sore his anus would be come morning.

* * *

\- Morning After -

 

Drayden could feel some good, real good as he began to come to. When he opened his eyes, he saw Wallace giving his nuts a real good suck.

"Mmm, so good, boy," he said running his hands through Wallace's hair, "Just couldn't get enough could you?"

"Not at all," the Gym Leader replied with an enticing smirk, "When I woke up, I saw your stiff morning wood and couldn't help myself."

"Don't help yourself, continue," Drayden said forcing his cock up into Wallace's eager mouth. "Mmm, good boy. How about you come give my nipples a suck?"

"With pleasure," Wallace said, not wasting a second to suck on one of Drayden's hard nipples. Drayden moaned as Wallace's tongue swirled around the nipple before he gave it a good suck and then a playful tug with his teeth.

"Do the other one," Drayden ordered. Wallace obeyed and serviced his other nipple. "Now finish me off so we can clean up, you do have to be at the gym today, right."

"Right," Wallace said engulfing Drayden's cock to the base. Wallace sucked fiercely, even resorting to pinching and twisting Drayden's nipples, much to surprise and pleasure. It wasn't long before he came in Wallace's mouth, who was unable to swallow it all before it ran down to his balls. Wallace did in fact lick it all up and clean his cock before pulling Drayden to the shower.

With the water on, the two stepped in the cramped shower with Drayden embracing Wallace from behind.

"Before we wash, I've gotta get you off," he said reaching under Wallace's ass to grab a hold of his balls and play with them while the other hand found his cock and began to stroke hard. Drayden could tell Wallace was enjoying it by how hard he got.

"Nnngh, I'm already so close," Wallace moaned.

"Good," Drayden said nibbling on Wallace's ear lobe and stroking faster until he came into Drayden's hand. "Eat your cum again," he said offering Wallace the handful of spunk. Wallace wasted no time lopping it all up out of Drayden's offered hand. "Good boy, now bend over and let me wash your ass." Drayden gave Wallace a hard smack on his ass.

"Y-Yes sir," Wallace said as he obeyed, happily taking the lick with a moan and a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drayden wastes no time and nor does Wallace.....*wink wink*

**Author's Note:**

> So, this just kind of happened. I've been watching Pokemon episodes on YouTube and just finished the Black and White series and rediscovered my crush on Drayden's fine ass, as well as just finished re-beating Pokemon Y and wanted to write a fanfiction about Sycamore and Lysandre.
> 
> I know I'm in the middle of the other two fanfics I've started but my summer just started so hopefully I'll find myself writing some more on those. This fanfic will most likely be comprised of short, sexy stories that won't take as long as the full length chapters in the other fics.
> 
> Also, as to why I paired Drayden with Wallace......I don't know about anyone else, but to me Wallace looks very sexy in ORAS, with that outfit....so yeah, I couldn't help it.


End file.
